A Gorgeous Tom and A Stunning Queen
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Jemima, a beautiful calico queen, is getting many offers to be someone's mate for the upcoming Jellicle Ball. There's only one tom that has her heart, though.........a certain black and white, magical cat. Oneshot. MistofeleesXJemima R&R, pleasey!


A Gorgeous Tom and A Stunning Queen

Jemima's P.O.V

A week before the Jellicle Ball was to start, I still didn't have a mate, but I was getting a lot of offers. I never realized before how popular I was, and I never really thought I was all that pretty. Almost every tom that wasn't spoken for had asked me to be their mate at the Ball, but, I had turned them all down. There was only one tom who hadn't asked me yet, and he was the one I was waiting for.

Who is this tom, you ask? It's none other than the magical Mr. Mistofelees, of course.

To say that I liked him was a bit of an understatement. I was hopelessly in love with him, and he had no idea. I was only praying that he felt the same way, but he barely noticed me. Besides that, he was probably claimed by one of the other queens fawning over him.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going, and I collided with someone, falling over onto my backside.

I sat up and heard a soft voice say, "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" My breath caught in my throat as I realized that I knew that voice. I looked up slowly to see the object of my affections looking down at me. He smiled shyly and said, "Oh, hey, Jemi!"

I tried to speak, but my voice was caught in my throat:

'_Come on, Jemima. Speak, don't act like a bumbling kitten in front of your dream guy. Show him you are a grown (and full-figured) queen!!'_

I then let out a small, "Hey, Misto."

'_Hey, Misto? Way to keep it cool, Jemi!'_

I mentally scolded myself and I let him help me up. Then, he muttered, "Are you okay? I really wasn't looking where I was going!" and I laughed softly and said, "Misto, I'm okay! It was really my fault, I wasn't paying attention." We then walked back to Misto's den, the inside of an old tire, and settled on the blankets that he slept on, and he sat next to me.

Normal P.O.V.

Then, Misto said, "Um, Jemi, I have a question for you. I like a certain queen, but I don't think she feels the same way. I'm scared to tell her, in fear of rejection. What do you think I should do?" Jemima didn't answer right away, on a count of she was still trying to get over the fact that the tom she loved liked someone else.

She then sighed deeply, and she said, "I think that you should tell her, Misto. Any queen would be lucky to have you." He grinned at her and muttered, "Thanks, Jemi." Then, after a moment of silence, both Jemima and Misto said to each other, "Misto / Jemi, I'm in love with you."

Jemima sat still, not daring to move, in case she was dreaming. She then said, "Misto, what did you just say?" and he looked at her and said, "I said that I loved you, Jemi." He then continued, "I always have, but I was scared to tell you, especially now, and what with all the other toms asking you to be their mate." Jemima sighed in happiness, and she whispered, "Thank Bast!" and she said, "I love you, too, Misto. So much, and I always figured that you never even noticed me, since almost every other queen my age was fawning over you, also."

Then, Misto slid closer to Jemima and asked, "You really love me, Jemi?" and she turned towards him and muttered, "Undeniably, Misto!" She then asked, "Do you really love me, too?" and he stroked her cheek with his paw and said, "Without a doubt, precious!" Then, he tilted her face up with his paw, and he leaned in and gently kissed her, making Jemima almost melt into a puddle.

When he pulled back, he stared into her eyes and said quietly, "Jemima, will you be my mate for the Jellicle Ball?" Jemi smiled up at the gorgeous black and white tom and said, "Yes, Misto. I will!" He grinned happily and nuzzled her neck with his nose, making her giggle and try to squirm away from his grasp. Then, Jemi tapped him softly and said, "Tag! You're it!" and she ran away from him, chuckling sweetly. She turned in the opening to his den and cocked her head to the side innocently, and she grinned mischievously. Misto grinned and laughed, saying, "Oh, I'm gonna get you, you little devil!" He moved towards her, and she squeaked in response and took off, Misto close on her trail.

The two played tag almost the whole day, and when they finally stopped, Misto walked her back to her den, and she said quietly, "I had fun, Misto." He said, "I did, too." Then, he moved closer to her and said, "I love you, Jemi." She smiled and said, "I love you, too, Misto" and she moved forward and nuzzled his face with hers, and she licked his cheek affectionately, causing him to purr softly. She then giggled and said, "Down, boy. There'll be plenty of time for _that_ at the Ball next week." The young couple bade each other goodnight, and they slept soundly, dreaming of each other.

The next week, just before the Jellicle Ball, the other toms gathered around and were asking each other who got lucky enough to snag Jemima for a mate, and Alonzo said, "Wait, All of you have mates, right?" and the toms all nodded in response. Then, Pounce said, "So, if all of us have mates already, then that must mean that the tom who got Jemima is…….Misto!" The toms all whipped their heads around as a voice said, "Are you all talking about me?" and they saw Misto perched on top of the old hollowed out oven that was Tumble and Etcy's den. He jumped off with a fluid movement and landed in front of the guys, and Mungo said, "So, is it true, Misto? Is Jemima really your mate?"

Misto grinned proudly and puffed his chest out, saying, "Yep. Jemima's my mate. I was in love with her for a while, and apparently, so was she. That's why she said no to you all, cause she was waiting for me to ask her." Then, the Jellicle Ball started, and everyone took their places. When Tugger sang his song, Misto tried really hard not to get jealous as he saw Jemima fawning over him like a love-struck kitten, but he knew that her heart was really with him, so he pulled himself together. They were both nervous about mating in front of everyone else, but it's what Jellicle cats did, so they acted like no one else was around them, and it was magical. Oh, and when Jemima sang………………….

Misto could almost hear his heart swelling with even more love for his calico queen, and he knew that she poured her heart into the song, just like with everything else she did. Misto had always thought that Jemima had a gorgeous singing voice, and the Jellicle Ball only proved that she was in every way as perfect as the other Jellicles thought she was.

Once it was time for him to do his number, Misto got ready, and as he showed off his magic, he caught sight of Jemi, and her eyes shone with love, adoration and pride for her black and white magician. They were the talk of the Ball among the other cats, and they heard, as they walked back to _their_ den, "Have you ever seen a pair more perfect for each other?" and "The perfect match. A gorgeous tom and a stunning queen."


End file.
